


【ER】选自大哲学家公白飞

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: *原著参考：第四卷 ABC的朋友们：一/一个几乎留名后世的组织；六/安灼拉和他的副将们
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	【ER】选自大哲学家公白飞

*更像是专栏作家公白飞

（大量个人杂念私货）

*

人类为什么相爱

这是我无法明白的命题

花为什么开放

山脉为什么耸立

伤口为什么流血

尘埃为什么随风散落

*

若不是这足以致幻的苦艾酒，格朗泰尔才不会在这儿听着共和党人的辩论：

“自由也应该进入宗教，宗教中的人道和民主中的人道本应别无二致……”

“宗教信仰绝不能和对自由民主的信仰相提并论……”

“信仰怎也有了贵贱？”

“R，你认为呢？”

“对，作为巴黎最有知识的醉鬼，你有什么高见？”

梅恩便门的共和党人喜欢拿格朗泰尔开涮，他们知道，面前这是一个天马行空的反主义家。上一次他穿着一件罗伯斯庇尔式的背心走进利什弗的店，吹着口哨，“巴黎的狗东西们，”他一进门便肆笑着，“你们是否认识一名亲爱的领袖，二十二岁，双颊绯红，嘴唇鲜艳，总在燃烧着愤怒与热情？”

“你这酒鬼，又在想着哪位漂亮的女工？”

“总之，大先知的二品天使派我来和诸位谈谈主义，”他拍拍自己的胸脯，不合身的背心让他看起来有些滑稽。

正吞云吐雾的共和党人们早已失了兴致，“又来一个没毛的主义学家！活见鬼！您代表谁呢？卢梭还是阿贝尔？普吕多姆还是拉马丁？”

格朗泰尔掏出牌来，“或者阿斯蒙迪斯？*”

（*复仇王子，【女神之锤】中煽动人赌博的恶魔）

格朗泰尔就是这样和利什弗店里的各路人熟络起来的。

“我没什么高见。”格朗泰尔咽下一口苦艾酒，出发前安灼拉不满极了——“去喝你的苦艾酒吧”，他得好好享受这授权的致幻剂，“信仰是暗夜里的残烛。”

“怎讲？”

“有个屁用。”

带着便帽，抽着烟的男人首先哄笑起来，“诸位，我们这又多了位怀疑派呢！”他吐出一个浑浊的烟圈，“暗夜里的残烛是无用噢，但也能让我分清女人的腰肢和发烫的枕头。”

众人快活地开起玩笑来。“苏格拉底也是个怀疑派啰，”格朗泰尔给自己满上新酒，“发烫的枕头和女人的腰肢对我来说也无异哦。”

“那你为何又来这儿呢？”男人说道，“骄傲的怀疑派怎不告诉那位贞德，老子不干了？”

“你个狗东西，你能对贞德说不吗？”格兰泰尔不是不敢和安灼拉说不，只是现在，他不敢和安灼拉说任何话了。

*

公白飞发现安灼拉心不在焉。

“巴阿雷明天可以去吊刑台探听消息。”

“你昨天已经让他去了，”公白飞觉得安灼拉就像喝过酒了，他鼻尖冒着汗，像黎明的玫瑰挂泪珠，耳后卷曲的金发贴在脸颊上——他似乎是个在伊比利亚度假的小孩，垂着眼睑，燥热得快要蒸发，“E，你出什么事了吗？“

“是吗？”安灼拉用羽笔撩起散落的头发，“没什么。”

“你出什么事了。”公白飞是慎思明辨的，加之安灼拉拥有这世上最容易读懂的情绪，他的光芒一黯淡，想要不注意到都做不到，公白飞善于把语言作武器，古费拉克就害怕和公白飞谈话——“飞儿一问话我就慌了，我不知道他下一秒会无情戳穿我的伪装还是直接手刃了我。”

“飞儿，”安灼拉平常不爱叫些亲昵的称呼，他的底线就是容忍古费叫他“安琪”，而格朗泰尔那些奇奇怪怪的称呼，“阿波罗”什么的，不能算亲昵的称呼，他无法将他们准确地归类。“民主主义的战士怎么能是风流的呢？”

他自认为是民主主义的战士——他也的确是。他渴望的是更广阔的世界，斗争着的，严正的，棱角分明的，尖锐的的世界，他想要把生命打包送给巴黎，送给法兰西的的伟大发明——自由，民主和博爱，送给世界的女神——共和国。他觉得自己看不起马吕斯那颗为愿为爱情赴汤蹈火的心脏，在更伟大的旗帜下，孤独的灵魂算什么呢？有人问他心上有谁，他的回答始终是“巴黎”。

但这22岁的青年却无法永远囚禁住自己糟糕的青春。比如当那个老是和自己针锋相对的酒鬼忽然在自己冰冷的唇上印下一个苦艾味的吻时，一瞬间里，安灼拉像是吸食了最违禁的，有些刺鼻的致幻粉末。

*

一切似乎都是自然而然的。安灼拉不愿让格朗泰尔帮忙，“你不用去任何地方，去喝你的苦艾酒吧！”他曾经让格朗泰尔帮忙去梅恩便门谈话，这是极为重要的工作——不过这可是格朗泰尔，不出所料，他在店里打了几小时牌。

“为什么不用？”

“你从未做成什么像样的事。”

“我似乎有这样的打算。”

“大写的R，”安灼拉不想再进行这样的对话了，“我们没必要每次都这样争执一番，你我都明白结果会是怎样。如果您没有信仰，您有无限的自由去做任何事，去画你的画，去喝你的苦艾酒吧。”

“我信仰你。”格朗泰尔爱这样说。起初安灼拉听到如此赤裸的心意，会从耳朵红到脖子根，可格朗泰尔总爱这样说，“阿波罗，我信仰您呢”，仿佛就成了戏谑，他在科林斯举着酒杯大谈虚无，让这话更像个笑料。

“您别说了。”安灼拉决定客气起来，他觉得自己对这怀疑论者过于宽容。他从未喜欢过格朗泰尔酒后的长篇大论，他厌恶他的游手好闲，他无法忍受他对女孩们神气的“一往情深”，但是他似乎有些享受格朗泰尔的友情，他的精神没有信念，他的心却不能没有友情，他就像ABC的朋友们中的致幻剂，总能在黑云压境中给大家带来好兴致，有格朗泰尔时，就像在看一部绝妙的戏剧，汲取短暂的快乐。

安灼拉也不愿意承认，他渴望感受格朗泰尔的支离破碎。安灼拉永远都是那个支点，他正直，坚定，清醒，是年轻的磐石，是他人的脊梁，格朗泰尔似乎寄居在这脊梁上——安灼拉能够明白这一点，他对此避而不谈，悄悄反噬着格朗泰尔的破碎与潇洒。

格朗泰尔是他的彻底的反面，他们是两个没有任何重合的月亮，但安灼拉也觊觎着那依赖于人的感觉，他的理想不允许他把感情作为信念，他内心深处的孩童却未能抹去对澎湃与狂热的好奇。格朗泰尔近乎病态的思想像是安灼拉的养料，他残忍地依赖着酒鬼的疯狂，让自己不至于忘记人类含蓄又微妙的情感和难以启齿的欲望。巴阿雷爱开玩笑，说格朗泰尔是安灼拉的卫星，其实安灼拉也不是那冰冷遥远的恒心，某种程度上，他悄然把最劳累的自己浸泡在R的酒杯中。

但是他决定客气起来，革命越来越近了，他不能让这类皮拉得斯的关系成了革命中锈掉的那颗齿轮。

“你别说了，我不想再相信了。”

“相信什么？”格朗泰尔似乎揣着明白装糊涂。

“相信你会做任何像样的事。”

“我说了，我有这样的打算。”

“你没有这样的打算，”安灼拉看着格朗泰尔又披上那件罗伯斯庇尔式的背心，他厌倦了故伎重演，“你没有信仰。”

“我信仰你。”格朗泰尔真挚极了，他每次说这话都带着同样的真挚，甚至有些像排演出的玩笑。

“这我也不再相信了。”安灼拉想要一刀刺在皮拉得斯的心上，他是个战士，战士就该懂得何时切断这让人停滞不前的依赖。

这话是有用的，格朗泰尔按住背心那两只尖角的手僵在了空中，他从空酒瓶中醒了过来，也许是坠入了泥潭，他的涣散的眼神聚焦，成了匕首，成了即将被泥潭掐死的人眼中最后的燃烧。

“去喝你的苦艾酒吧。”安灼拉亲手削掉了自己软弱的脚踝。

“好。”格朗泰尔呼吸到了空气。无论他知不知道自己是阿喀琉斯的脚踝，但他坚定地不介意做嗜酒的帕特洛克罗斯。怀疑论者居然成了真正的行动派，他向安灼拉跨出一步，大约一米，却足以跨越湍急的冥河，填平横尸遍野的特洛伊；他的手穿过了安灼拉的金发，像是抚摸阳光；他的身体冲破了安灼拉的防线，不畏长枪的领袖此刻实在惊着了，更像是逃学的中学生。格朗泰尔更为强壮的身体像是罩着安灼拉的盾牌，他忘乎所以却又小心翼翼地在安灼拉的嘴唇上印上一个吻，有苦艾酒的苦辣，像啃噬着信封的火漆；有安灼拉的味道——也许是大理石加玫瑰花的香味。格朗泰尔大脑是一片空白了，但能准确感受到对方微启的双唇，鲜花不再为了隐蔽利剑而开放，而是柔和地舒展开；他狠巴巴的蓝眼睛漾出了慌张的涟漪，格朗泰尔的大手枕在他脑后，他亲吻着第一次盛开漫天曙光晓色的天空。

和格朗泰尔相比，安灼拉是更瘦的，但他一瞬间爆发出来的力量也足以把对方推个踉跄。他眼中的慌乱还未着陆。

“您能相信了吧。”这是格朗泰尔对他说的最后一句话，后悔与得逞在他脑内厮杀。

*

“哇。”公白飞似乎在字句斟酌后才发出这样的感叹。

“民主主义的战士怎么能是风流的呢?”安灼拉甚至扣起了食指的指甲。

“可别误读了‘风流’，”热爱真理的向导很迅速地消化了这则复杂又简单的轶事，“风流是容易的，四处留歌才算风流。”

“革命就要近了啊。”

“革命近了啊，”公白飞热爱生活的循序，漫长的日出，破茧的翅膀，水到渠成的情绪，井井有条的进步，“生活也正在发生。”

停下来，生活正在绽放呢。

*

格朗泰尔才没讲什么主义，他也没心思新开一局牌。他摇摇晃晃地走到缪尚楼上的出租屋外，他摸索着钥匙。其实他没有喝醉——至于这酒鬼的步态，也许这已经成为他生命的烙印了，无人知我是醉是醒来，——今夜灌的酒更像是清洗记忆的溶液，他试图忘记自己在破碎情感的驱使下度过的白天，但是谚语从不会错：酒精什么也带不走。

“大写的R。”这倒是把格朗泰尔的钥匙吓到了地上，安灼拉撑在栏杆上，金色的卷发有些湿湿的，沾着上帝的眼泪，他在深夜的烛光下闪耀着。

这下轮到格朗泰尔不愿抬眼了，他弯腰捡那钥匙，手指却像摸了油，又颤个不停。“您在这儿干嘛，”他想要马上醉死，哪怕承受白眼和怒斥，“革命近了，您得好好休息。”

安灼拉轻轻按住了他试图插进钥匙孔的手，贴近了些，他微微地踮起脚，倾身，一朵接受阳光沐浴的玫瑰；他一只手轻柔地按在格朗泰尔的额头，贴上那不再冰冷的双唇。

格朗泰尔在接受洗礼。

“晚安了。”安灼拉一秒的轻吻见证了花开花落——格朗泰尔睁眼后的世界是全新的，“生活也在发生。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔问。

“选自大哲学家公白飞。”

他看着他的信仰消失在烛光的尽头。

*

人类为什么相爱

这是我无法明白的命题

花为什么开放

山脉为什么耸立

伤口为什么流血

尘埃为什么随风散落

百分之三十三点三的人热爱性

百分之三十三点三的人需要合作着生活

百分之三十三点三的人被他者的美好征服

这是都我无法明白的命题

百分之零点零一的人用毕生寻找硬币的反面

自私极了

两个孤独的平面背对着背

终能在宇宙中旋转着舞蹈

人类为了支撑自己

心甘情愿地相爱

残酷又美好

**Author's Note:**

> *原著参考：
> 
> 第四卷 ABC的朋友们：一/一个几乎留名后世的组织；六/安灼拉和他的副将们


End file.
